bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Fontaine's Department Store
Fontaine's Department Store is the largest section of Fontaine's and the third level of BioShock Infinite's downloadable content, ''Burial at Sea'' - Episode 1. Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth reach the place via Bathysphere in order to find the missing girl Sally. History Owned by Frank Fontaine, Fontaine's was a large shopping center used to showcase products from his various businesses. The central building, the Department Store, sold customers items of clothing while offering residents recreational areas like Rapture on Ice, an artificial ice skating rink. The store is connected to the two other buildings floating at its side by a tram moving along flexible rails. Following Fontaine's final fight against Ryan's security forces in September 1958, his remaining followers were locked inside the store and the buildings were detached from the city, sinking into the depths. The survivors, mainly Splicers, were forced to fight against each other for survival as the ocean slowly flooded the store. ''Burial at Sea'' - Episode 1 Fontaine's Station The station can house up to two Bathyspheres, welcoming new customers and showcasing some of the store's products. The Pavilion The main hub of the store, leading to both stations as well as the first floor, and elevators to reach the second and third floors. Prêt-à-Porter Prêt-à-Porter is a department of Fontaine's that sells ready-to-wear clothing. When compared to the size of the other departments, it is relatively small. Haberdashery The Haberdashery is a subsection of the Menswear department. Menswear Menswear is a department of Fontaine's that sells men's clothing. The Daily Bread The Daily Bread is first discovered when Splicers attempt to break into the room. This area served as a bar before the department store was sunk. Ladieswear Ladieswear is a large store dedicated to woman's clothing and fashion. There is also a small jewelry store and a shoe store. Fontaine Plasmids Fontaine Plasmids was a showcase to display newly experimented Plasmids to the public; however, Shock Jockey is the only one acquirable from this location following the sinking of the department store. Jack Frost's Village Jack Frost's Village is an ice rink built to provide entertainment for consumers passing through Fontaine's Department Store. Pavilion Station Pavilion Station houses the trams to the other department building at Fontaine's. Burial at Sea - Episode 2 The majority of Burial at Sea - Episode 2 takes place in the Housewares building, but the Department Store building can be seen from most windows. Behind the Scenes *The statue on top of the main building and the seahorses on each of the secondary towers represent Poseidon (as confirmed by texture files' names), Greek mythological "god of the sea" and "tamer of horses". However, regular horses would be considered as the right symbol for this deity. *The advertising poster "Stand above the crowd" for Fontaine's took inspiration from an Italian 1935 Art Deco poster by Franz Lenhart,http://daughterofthegoldenwest.blogspot.fr/2011/10/old-advertising-posters_20.html advertising cigarette paper produced by the Italian manufacturer Modiano.modiano.it The history of Modiano on its official website. *On the model of Fontaine's Department Store there are two cables connecting each building. One can theorize that the darker of the two cables represent the tram lines; and the lighter, greener of the cables resembles the pneumo delivery system between each building. Gallery FS2.png|The lobby Elevator.png|The elevator leading to the other floors. Mod.png|Model of store buildings Lizzy.png Jack_Frost_ice_skate.png|Jack Frost's Ice Skate Rental. Jack_Frost_souvenir.jpg|Jack Frost's Souvenirs. References